carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalasa system
A binary system of two equally-sized luminous stars, the Kalasa system lies in the western half of the Cuir sub-sector of the Carthax sector. It neighbours the more famous Penitence and Aranato systems. Its eleven planets and sixteen dwarf planets are largely uninhabitable, though possessed of significant mineral resources. Permanent Imperial colonies exist on Arkus, Wermald and Empress, while numerous orbital facilities and temporary mining facilities can be found throughout the system. Arkus The third world of the system, Arkus exists in the primary biosphere of the system, has liquid water and a breathable atmosphere, with temperature and gravity fluctuations well within acceptable human limits. Bountiful forests and savannahs of docile herbivores stand ready for harvesting. It is perfect for colonisation, even though it has had the rite of Exterminatus applied to it three times over its history. By all rights it should be a dead world, three times over, but it always appears as a jewel within a system assaulted by gravity reefs, asteroid bombardment and solar flares. The previous colonies settled upon Arkus have all fallen to terrible levels of depravity, the first worship of animal-headed gods in M33, the second under the thrall of a cabal of sorcerers in M35, and the third the dominion of an artificial intelligence in M38. Each time the world was declared beyond redemption by the Inquisition and destroyed with cyclonic torpedoes, before the system was declared forbidden and sewn with quarantine buoys. On each occasion the system has cast off the declaration against it and slipped from the memory of the Imperium, to appear afresh in the warp lanes between the Penitence and Aranato systems. It most recently reappeared in the first half of the forty first millennium, much to the surprise of Rogue Trader Eliais Jorgensen whose ship had dropped out of the warp into the system due to a fire aboard his vessel. Immediately he claimed it for the Imperium and began mining operations throughout the system. In the last six hundred years his descendants have established colonies on Wermald, Empress as well as Arkus, which was declared a paradise world for the Jorgensen clan. Rumours of debased ritual within its many palaces have drawn the interest of the Inquisition in the last decade. Wermald A series of dome-covered cities dot the surface of the system's ninth world. Wermald's atmosphere is poisonous, and the world is subjected to numerous meteor showers each year. If it weren't for the prodigious promethium reserves below its surface it would not have been worth the expense of settling. Wermald is populated by a slave caste transported from distant New Fortressa by the Jorgensen clan to undertake the dangerous drilling operations. The New Fortressans are considered little better than animals by their masters and daily deaths number in the dozens. The Jorgensen's care little for these losses as their are millions more of these indentured workers to bring in from New Fortressa. Empress Glittering like a pearl in the void, the ice world Empress was named after Eliais Jorgensen's mother, the Empress of Solat. While beautiful from the depths of the space, the surface of the world is a frozen wasteland. While some remark this coldness is what really inspired Eliais to name the world so, the Jorgensen clan has found its frozen surface has a value of its own. Ice is mined from the world to provide water for many of the hive worlds of the sub sector. Almighty vehicles pulverise the surface with spinning blades and swallow the resultant chunks to give up to lighters that carry their cold bounty to transporters above. Category:Declassified Category:Systems in Cuir sub-sector Category:Fluff